Campaign
Campaign mode is the primary mode of Operation Flashpoint: Red River, as the host player and up to three human subordinates (which will be controlled by the AI if not by a human player) play as Outlaw 2-Bravo as Outlaw platoon moves through Tajikistan. Missions The campaign is presented in ten individual missions, in three acts, each act consisting of a different operation, and having differently-themed goals. Act 1: Operation Enduring Shield Operation Enduring Shield is focused on "finishing what we started in Afghanistan" according to Colonel Hardaway, and the player(s) fight the ETIM insurgent force that they originally drove back out of Afghanistan and have now taken refuge in Tajikistan, which borders Afghanistan to the southwest, and China to the east. Act 1 consists of four missions. *Welcome to Tajikistan :Welcome to Tajikistan - Day 01 0600 ::This is the first mission of the campaign. Selecting this mission from the campaign menu will begin a cutscene in which Sergeant William Kirby explains to Lance Corporal Daniel Taylor, Corporal Jose Soto, and Corporal Ryan Balletto exactly what the U.S. intervention in the Middle East is all about, how it started, and what their team can expect to see in Tajikistan. ::When the cutscene ends, Staff Sergeant Damien Knox will run the players through a brief tutorial before the FOB starts being shelled by the insurgents. The mission will then continue as the Marines push back the last of the insurgents out of Afghanistan and get clearance from the Pentagon to move into Tajikistan. *Meet the Neighbors :Show of force near airfield - Day 02 0800 ::This is the second mission of the campaign. Selecting this mission begins the first of the "briefing" cutscenes, where Colonel Hardaway briefs the squad on what their mission is, rather than the lengthy introduction provided by Kirby before the first mission. The squad is to escort a Navy EOD ('E'xplosives 'O'rdinance 'D'isposal) team to clear out IEDs from a village before the Marines move in to secure a school. ::When the briefing is over, the mission will begin with the squad in a convoy of Humvee, moving west through Tajikistan to the mission area. *The Human Terrain :Escort the convoy - Day 03 1200 ::This mission has the squad escort a convoy of supplies and civilian engineers to FOB Viper to repair the nearby Nurek dam, and provide hydroelectric energy to the region. *Almost Too Easy :Assault insurgent stronghold - Day 04 1600 ::This mission is the final mission of the campaign against the insurgent force. The Marines must move across land to assault and clear an insurgent fortress, covered by what Staff Sergeant Knox refers to as "on-tap air support." Category:Operation Flashpoint: Red River Act 2: Operation Enduring Resistance After the PLA invasion of Tajikistan from the east, and their assault on US forces during the end of Operation Enduring Shield, Operation Enduring Resistance focuses on slowing the PLA advance through Tajikistan by conducting guerrilla warfare against the larger and better-supplied PLA forces. This act consists of three missions. *The Wrong Way :Reinforce the frontline - Day 05 1500 *Careful What You Wish For... :Night raid behind enemy lines - Day 06 2300 *Line in the Sand :Hold the bridge crossing - Day 07 0415 Act 3: Operation Dragon Slayer After the PLA invasion was halted in Operation Enduring Resistance, Operation Dragon Slayer is about pushing the PLA back into China. This act consists of the final three missions. *1st and 10, Let's Do it Again :Escort the armored column - Day 08 1700 *Vantage Point :Capture the observatory - Day 09 1400 *End of the Beginning :Battle through the mining village - Day 10 1700 Category:Operation Flashpoint: Red River